A Time For Love
by Bullock512
Summary: All Human. Joyce and Giles announce they are getting divorced. Buffy is devastated and looks to Spike for comfort. She goes to Sunnydale with him for the summer. Can two former siblings survive the changes that occurr? Or will it end their relationship?
1. Prologue Dealing With The End

None of the characters belong to me they all belong to Joss I just like borrowing them every now and again to give them a story spun my way.

A Time For Love

Prologue- Dealing With The End

Buffy watched helplessly as the two people she loved most in the worl announced that they no longer loved each other. They were getting a divorce. It was de ja vu all over again, just like her mom and dad had gotten a divorce when she was six. In that moment her whole world came crashing down around her again. This time hurt more though because not only was she losing a dad she was losing a brother, aunts and uncles as well. She felt helpless, powerless to stop these events that were tearing her world apart. Her mom had promised that this would never happen again, that she would only ever marry again if she knew it was going to be forever. Well she was wrong because here they now sat explaining why they were divorcing. Joyce and Rupert had married when Buffy was only eight and he had immediately become a dad to her. They were a family and when Rupert's son Spike came to visit he was her brother. How was she going to sit there and watch her family fall apart? How was she to forget all they had been to her and just let it happen? Everything was changing now and there was nothing she could do about it. How could they do this to her? Did they not care how she felt? Didn't they realize that this was tearing her apart with every word they spoke and every decision about how to divorce was going to happen? It just wasn't fair. How would Spike react? Would he still want her in his life or would he just let her go and forget he had ever been her stepsister? It was time to call Spike, he was due for a visit anyway. Maybe he could help her through all this. Maybe, just maybe he would remain her friend even though they would no longer be family.


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Away

None of the characters belong to me they all belong to Joss I just like borrowing them every now and again to give them a story spun my way.

Chapter 1- Getting Away

"Spike thank god you're here! What are we going to do?" Buffy asked as she hugged him hello.

"It'll be okay Buff I promise. We'll get through this you'll see. I'm still here and I'll be here to help you through this." He told her. "We'll always be friends, this isn't going to change anything with us don't worry."

"I know you're right I just can't help but feel as if I'm losing another dad. My mom doesn't help all she says is 'you'll get over it' and it's betther this way' and the one that bothers me the most 'everything will be okay'. It's just not fair Spike." And with those words Buffy promptly burst into tears. Spike hugged her and rubbed her back while repeating over and over that things would get better.

"Aww Buff don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry." Spike hugged her tighter and kept repeating that everthing would work out. After a while she calmed down enough to dry her eyes and look up at him. She gave him and shaky smile and spoke.

"Spike do you promise nothing will change?" She asked.

"I promise Buffy, and you know my word is my bond." He replied.

"I know" She said. "I just can't help thinking that the only reason you put up with e was because our parents were married." She told him quietly, refusing to look him in the face. "I thought that when the divorce is final you would leave and we'd drift apart and it'll be like we never knew each other."

"Come on you know me better then that." He said. "If I didn't care or like you at all I would not have rushed here to be with you the way I did. I love you Buffy you're my best friend." He said softly.

"Good 'cause if I had to lose you on top of my da- my step- well Giles I don't think I could take it." She sniffled and smiled softly. "Mom promised I would never have to go through this again. I know what she's saying I just hate how she always drags me into things." She said.

"Wait! What she dragging you into?" He asked.

"I don't know it's just everytime they fight my name gets mentioned and then your dad gets angrier and yells louder, and the next thing you know he's stormed out and he doesn't return until morning. I think he just goes to a motel and stays there for the night." She told him.

"I think you need a break from all this Buffy. What do you think about coming home with me to Sunnydale? You could spend the summer with me and then by the time you came back here for school everything would be over and you wouldn't have to deal with anything. I don't think you should be here anyway not if they're using you against each other." He said gruffly. "So what do you think would you like to come home with me?" He asked nervously.

"Oh Spike! I would love to. That would be so perfect I would love to spend time with you. Would I get to meet your mother?" She asked quietly and a little nervously.

"You would sometime. Don't worry she'll like you if not because she knows you are innocent in all this, then because I like you. Everything will be fine we'll do so many things together that the time will pass and you won't even have time to be sad." He said smiling producing a smile from Buffy in responce.

"I think we should talk to my mom about it tonight though. Get it over with and then if she agrees get me packed. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." And with those words spoken she got up and started downstairs tothe living room to talk to her mom. Spike quickly started after her catching her just as she was going into the living room and smiled letting her know she had his support. With that they walked into the living room to talk to Joyce. Giles as usual was out somewhere avoiding any confrontation with Joyce leaving the three of them to talk alone.

"Spike good to see you again." Joyce said as she saw him and her daughter enter the room.

"Joyce." He replied quickly.

"Mom we need to talk." Buffy always the brave one dived right into the heart of the matter. "I want to go to Sunnydale with Spike for the summer." She spoke quickly and nervously.

"Absolutely not Buffy you are not going anywhere." Joyce replied.

"Mom I can't stay here anymore this thing with you and Giles is tearing me apart and I can't take it." Buffy pleaded.

"Oh honey you'll-" She started but Buffy interupted eyes flashing.

"I'll what mom get over it? I don't want to get over it. I don't want it to happen." She said ehr voice rising. "I want you to understand that I just can't stay here anymore, please mom you have to let me go. I'll be safe, I'll be with Spike." She looked and her mom and pleaded with her eyes. By the look on Joyce's face Spike could tell she wasn't going to agree.

"Joyce I know how you feel about letting Buffy leave alone. I promise I will take good care of her. Look at her she's torn by what is happening with you and dad and it's not good for her. She needs time to deal with everything without constantly seeing all the bad things that go on." Spike told her softly and with such calm that Joyce thought about it for a minute.

"All right Buffy can go to Sunnydale. But on one condition. I want you to call me every day and check in and if you miss even one call you come straight home. Is that understood?" She said sternly.

"I promise mom. Thanks! I need this so much. You really have no idea." Buffy replied. "I'm going to go pack my stuff I would like to leave in the morning if that's okay with everyone." She said.

"That's fine I'll call the airline and book the flight. Spike can you help Buffy pack and bring her stuff down so it's all ready for the morning?" Joyce asked.

"Yea sure. All right Buffy time to pack. Maybe we should just get a moving truck you know she's going to bring everything she can." He joked. Buffy replied to that by sticking her tongue out at him and running upstairs as Joyce just shook her head at the friendly bantering.

Within two hours thay had packed Buffy's stuff and booked tickets for the morning flight. They were set to leave New York at 9:00 am and would arrive in Los Angeles at 3:00 pm before driving the two hours to Sunnydale. Tomorrow promised to be a busy day. With that in mind Buffy drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until her mom knocked on her bedroom door the next morning reminding her she had to get up if they wanted to make the flight.


	3. Chapter 2 Arriving In Sunnydale

None of the characters belong to me they all belong to Joss I just like borrowing them every now and again to give them a story spun my way.

Chapter 2- Arriving In Sunnydale

The drive from L.A. to Sunnydale was an easy one with lots of laughing and talking. Buffy had forgotten how easy things were when Spike was around. They spent the time talking about where Buffy was planning to go for college now that she was done high school. How Spike's last year of college was going and everything they'd done since they were together last.

By the time they got to Sunnydale and passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign Buffy was exhausted and ready to sleep. Spike looked wide awake and was still chatting away unaware that she was drifting off.

Buffy was startled awake by the engine stopping and Spike speaking. "Buff we're here. Welcome to Sunnyhell and my house such as it is." The house wasn't big like the one she had lived in while in New York but it looked cozy. Like a home. Something Buffy had had when her mom and real dad were still together. "It's not much but it suits me just fine. My mom used to live here but then she moved into some place smaller and gave me this place as she no longer had the need of such a big place. Eventually she plans to return to England but she is content for now to stay here and see how I turn out. Besides I needed a place to stay that was not on campus as I tend to get very restless in close quarters and Xander needed to get out of his parents basement. I now live here with Xander and his girlfriend Anya. You'll probably meet Willow sometime she likes to hang around here and make him study. Not that it does any good mind you but she tries. Her and Xander have been best friends since kindergarten and I guess that kind of stuck. She's a wisp if a thing and very intelligent I think you'll like her." He explained.

"Oh okay. I hate to sound unimpressed and tiresome but would you mind if we put this conversation on the back burner tonight? I am so tired I feel like I'm going to drop right here where I stand." She said quietly.

"Oh Buff I wasn't even thinking. Of course you can. Here let me get your bags and then show you to your room. It's right next door to mine so if you need me all you have to do is knock." He showed her to a room at the top of the stairs that overlooked the street and front yard. "Well here you go." He moved to set her suitcase down at the same time she went to grab the suitcase and they bumped heads. After apologising they just stood there for a moment until he cleared his throat muttered a quick goodnight and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Buffy was a little confused, looking at Spike she had seen something in his eyes that she had never witnessed before. It was an intense look, almost heated. When Buffy had first laid eyes on the bleached blonde, blue eyed teenager her mother and Giles had introduced her to she had been troubled. How was she going to stop staring at him? He was so handsome! For all these years Buffy had laid her feeling aside and been the best step-sister she could have been. Had Spike been trying the same thing all this time?

Shaking her head Buffy laughed to herself. Ridiculous they were friends and he cared for her, it was nothing like that. Ignoring whatever it was she thought she had seen Buffy changed into her sushi pyjamas and crawled under the blankets to sleep. Within minutes she was out like a light, burning eyes haunting her dreams with their fire and promise.

In Spikes room...

"You bloody idiot!" Spike muttered to himself heatedly. "You can't look at her like that she's family. What would your father think if he knew of all those night you lay thinking of that blonde little wisp of a girl down the hall? Wanting her as you have wanted no other? That's right you wanker he would detest you. She's your step-sister remember. Besides she needs you right now as she has never needed you before you must be there for her and help her get through another heartache as you have done for her many times before." Spike stripped out of his jeans and black t-shirt and nude walked to the bed and climbed in. He too was asleep within minutes, emerald eyes taunting him in his sleep.

The Next Morning

When she woke up the next morning she felt refreshed and ready to start the day. Walking into the hall she heard voices coming from downstairs and thought it was Spike talking to Xander. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and was able to see into the living room she realized she was only partly right. One of the voices had been Xander but the other one had not belonged to Spike but to a blue haired man who looked like a dwarf standing next to Xander.

Trying to sneak by quietly so as not to disturb the had almost made it past the door when to words rang out with a laugh. "Hold it!" It was the blue eyed man and he was facing her and smiling. "Who is this? Xander have you been up to something I'm going to have to tell Anya about?" Buffy looked and the boy being questioned and smiled he looked a little bewildered and also a little angry. Probably at being questioned like this.

"Ummm... Not that I'm aware of." Xander replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I was just going to get a glass of water." She turned to go but was stopped by the hand on her arm.

"Not to be rude but do you mind telling us who you are?" Xander asked.

Blushing she answered. "Oh sorry I thought Spike would have told you. I'm Buffy , Buffy Summers and it's very nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"You're Buffy? Spikes step-sister?" Xander asked shock registering on his face.

"Yes I am although soon I won't be his step anything anymore. Our parets are getting a divorce." She said sadly.

The small blue haired man spoke. "I'm so sorry to hear that. It's always such a shame when parents split up. I'm Oz by the way." He told her. "And the unspeakable one is Xander Spike's roommate." He told her laughing.

Buffy laughed and excused herself to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. Upon enetering she saw a thin blonde woman standing by the stove.

"Ooh you must be Buffy! I'm Anya and Xander is mine so no touching. He's only allowed to give me orgasms and no one else." She said all in the same breath. Buffy was surprised but then started laughing.

"I have no interest in Xander trust me." She told her still laughing.

"Good morning ladies, how did everyone sleep?" Turning she saw Spike leaning against the entrance to the kitchen in only jeans that weren't totally done up. Buffy was momentarily stunned into silence as she saw for herself just how muscled and handsome her step-brother was.

"I slept fine Spike, but then again I always do with Xander to keep me warm." Anya gushed.

"Glad to hear it. Buff how did you sleep?" He asked turning his eyes on her.

She finally found her voice and spoke. "Fine, I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow." She told him breathlessly.

"Well good. Your mom said you haven't slept a full night through since the divorce announcement so I think it was a much needed rest." He walked into the kitchen and right up to her kissing her forehead. "But not to worry Goldilocks everything will get better." He turned and started talking to Anya as Buffy stood there lost in thought.

She rubbed her forehead and smiled. He kissed me! Wait! Why is that making my body tingle he's kissed me on the forehead before. She frowned unaware that Spike and Anya were now turned to her expectantly.

"I'm sorry did you guys say something?" She asked quietly. "I was totally of in la la land." She told them with a chuckle.

"I asked what you wanted to do today since it's your first day here and you don't know where you're going." He said.

"I would like to look around. You don't have to come with me if you'd rather not I'm pretty good at finding my way around unknown places." She told him.

"Nonsense of course I'll go with you. I'll show you everything me and the gang do, the places we go and maybe we'll see Willow since she's usually out and about somewhere." He told her smiling. She smiled back and then spoke.

"Oh okay then. Well I'm gonna go shower and get dressed so I'll be ready to go when you are." She said then left the kitchen and went back upstairs.

Spike watched her go thinking about how sweet and beautiful she had turned out to be. Anya watched him with a knowing eye and decided to speak plainly. Not like she never did that anyway.

"You know if yo keep looking at her like that she'll know exactly how you feel about her." She said baldly. "I mean come on only a blind person would miss the longing and the desire everyone else sees in those pretty blue eyes of yours."

"Shut it Anya. You don't know what you're talking about." He said then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get dressed and take Buffy out to see the town.

Anya just watched him go before speaking quietly. "This is going to be a very interesting summer." Then she too left the kitchen to go see Xander.


	4. Chapter 3 One Big Day

None of the characters belong to me they all belong to Joss I just like borrowing them every now and again to give them a story spun my way.

Chapter 3- Sightseeing In Sunnydale

After getting dressed Buffy and Spike left the house and decided to walk around town. It wasn't a very big place and Spike didn't think they would need the car. Hanging out with Spike was fun he made her laugh a lot. She had forgotten how much she missed that. He showed her all his favorites spots including the places him and his friends hung out, like the local night club The Bronze. He told her stories of all the stupid drunken things, and the not drunken things, him and Xander had done there as well.

"Actually come to think of it that's where he met Anya." Spike told her. "He was sitting at the bar nursing a beer when she just walked right up to him and asked him if he gave good orgasms." Buffy looked so shocked Spike burst out laughing.

"Please tell me you're joking. She really asked him that?" She asked laughing.

"Yea and he was so shocked he couldn't even answer so she pulled him into the ladies room muttering about finding out herself. They've been fighting and making up ever since. I think Anya just fights with him because she knows the make-up sex is better then the regular sex." Buffy looked over at him and blushed. He niticed. "Oh sorry luv I guess I shouldn't be talking about this with you. Your mum would kill me if I corrupted her daughter." He smiled and they continued walking in silence, not an uncomfortable silence though.

Suddenly he waved at something and started pulling her along with him faster. "Willow! Hey Red! Over here!" The redhead looked up and noticed who was calling her and waved back.

"Hey Spike. I was just going to come over to see you." She smiled and looked at Buffy. "You must be Buffy am I right?" She asked softly.

"That I am. You must be Willow Rosenburg. Spike was talking about you this morning. He said we might see you out and about. I guess he ws right." She smiled back and they got to talking about the weather and whether Buffy like it here and how long she planned to stay. Talking to Willow was like talking to her best friend Cordelia back home.

"Uh. Hate to break up the chat but Buffy we should get going." He looked nervously down the street and she saw a blonde cheerleader type walking towards them. The she heard Spike mutter. "Oh bollocks." Under his breath and was curious as to what was going on.

"Spike Giles! Just where the hell have you been all week?" The blonde asked shrilly. "I called and called and nobody answered and I know you don't live there alone. What the hell is going on?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Harmony I told you two weeks ago that I was breaking up with you. Did you think I was joking? 'Cause I wasn't" He replied in a calm yet pissed off voice. Muttering 'stupid bint' under his breath, but Buffy heard him.

"I know you didn't mean it Blondie Bear. We were just having a lovers spat that's all." She said sweetly.

"For the last time Harm it wasn't a lover's spat! I broke up with you! Understand yet?" He growled.

Harmony looked like she was ready to scream so she had to intervene. "Um Spike I don't feel so good do you think we could go sit down somewhere?" She asked with a pointed look.

"Yea sure luv. Sorry I wasn't even thinking you've been walking all morning of course you need to sit." He replied and took her hand walking away from Harmony, who stared in shock, and motioning for Willow to join them. "Thanks pet." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead and squeezed her hand.

"Your welcome. She's an ex I presume." She said quietly not quite understanding why the thought of him with some other girl bothered her.

"More like a one night mistake. I was drunk she was there and now she won't leave me alone. Not one of my finer moments I know but I was desperate. So now lets move on and get back to the pleasant conversation we were having before she showed up." He told them with a smile.

"So Buffy are you coming the The Bronze tonight with the rest of us?" Willow asked. "It'll be fun."

"Oh shit! Sorry Buffy I forgot to tell you that we always go to The Bronze on Friday nights. So you up for it pet?" Soike asked her.

"Sure sounds like fun. Although I've never been to a night club before." She replied quietly.

"Don't worry you'll be with me. I'll take care of you." He smiled and winked at her.

Not long after that Willow left them and they continued their walk. On the was home they stopped to get Chinese take-out for dinner for the gang before going out tonight. On the walk home they talked about their childhood and the dreams they'd had as children.

Thinking about it Buffy realized that even though their parents had been married for years they had never really talked about their childhoods. Usually when they were together they talked about how school was going for them and also how the love-life was faring. Unknown to him though Buffy didn't have a love-life. To be truthful she never had.

After returning home they set the table and called everyone to dinner. After eating everyone went to their rooms to change and get ready to leave. They were meeting Willow and Oz there. Buffy looked through her clothes and had no idea what to wear. After searching for a full ten minutes she decided to go with a black dress. It sat a little off the shoulder and was tight until it hit her waist and then it flared out to mid thigh. She left her blonde locks down in waves framing her face and applied light shadow to her eyes and some eyeliner and mascara as well to highlight her green eyes. To comeplete the outfit she added a 5" heel open toed hight heel sandal and spritzed herself with some vanilla scented perfume. After looking in the mirror one last time she left the bedroom and decended the stairs where everyone was waiting for her.

Spike was the first to speak although he wasn't looking at her. "It's about time. I thought we were never going to-" His words dies on his lips as he looked up at the vision in front of him. She was gorgeous. She blushed at his continued stare and came down the last two stairs slowly. "leave" He finally muttered finishing his sentence. "You look beautiful luv." He told her quietly.

"Thanks." She replied blushing again. "Should we get going? I don't want to keep Willow and Oz waiting any longer then necessary." She said.

"Yea let's go. It's about a ten minutes from here so I think we'll just walk it." Xander said as he ushered everyone out the door.

10 Minutes Later...

The walk to The Bronze was done in silence and when they arrived Willow and Oz were waiting at the door for them. Upon entering the club Buffy noticed that there were a lot of people and everyone was loud and kind of scary looking. Then she felt someone grab her hand and whisper in her ear. "Don't worry pet I won't let anyone get you. Just don't let go of my hand and you'll be just fine." And with that they continued walking forward. Buffy was trying to forget how his voice in her ear had made her body shiver and her legs feel weak but it was proving to be difficult.

They found an empty table and sat down with Xander, Oz and Spike going to the bar for drinks. Since Buffy was underage and wouldn't be drinking Spike brought her back a coke and himself a whiskey on the rocks. Willow was drinking some fruity drink as was Anya and Oz and Xander both had beers.

"So Buffy what do you think of the club?" Willow asked her.

"I'm kind of scared." She admitted sheepishly. Spike squeezed her hand under the table. "I mean I've never been to a club so I'm not to sure if this is how they're supposed to look. You know crowded, hot and well loud." Everyone laughed at her observation. "I mean I like the music and the company I'm with but I don't think I would ever want to come here alone." She said quietly.

"And you won't There is no way in hell you would be coming here alone. Just walking in I had to glare at about twenty guys who were checking you out. Trust me none of the girls come here without at least one of the guys. It's a rule among us." Spike told her gruffly.

"Really? I was being checked out?" She asked in awe.

"Don't let it go to your head goldilocks the guys here only want one thing so don't go talking to anyone you don't know." He told her sternly.

"Okay Spike I won't." Just then a shadow fell over the table and Buffy glanced up to see a tall, dark and handsome man standing before her. She would know that face anywhere. "Angel!" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She got up and hugged him and never noticed the scowl Spike was shooting to Angel.

"Buffy I never thought I'd see you here Cordy told me you were out of town but she never told me you were visiting here." He replied somewhat shocked himself to see her all the way in Sunnydale.

"I'm staying with some friends here. I had to get away from everything back home it was just too much." She told him.

"Yea Cordy told me about the divorce I'm sorry sweety. How are you holding up?" He asked gently. At the pet name for her Spike had glared daggers at him.

"I'm doing okay I still have Spike to help me out so that's a good thing. Oh! Where are my manners? Angel this is Spike." She said indicating the bleached blonde beside her. "And that's Anya beside him. Then there's Xander beside her and Oz beside him and the red head at the end is Willow. Guys this is Angel. He and I went to high school together." She noticed Spike looked very angry and leaned towards him. "Spike are you okay? You look kind of mad." She said questioningly.

"I'm fine. Just don't like tall, dark and forehead is all." He replied without thinking.

"Angel? Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Because he kept staring down your dress the whole time you were talkin'." He retorted.

"What? No way! He's Cordy's boyfriend. And eww! He's like 5 years older then me. I'm only eight-teen you know." She said with a look of revulsion on her face.

"Doesn't stop a guy from looking." He responded. Noticing that Peaches had left. "I need another drink I'll be righ back." Then he was up and heading towards the bar.

20 Minutes Later...

"I'm gonna go get Spike from the bar guys I'll be right back." Buffy said and left before any of them could reply. She was almost at the bar when someone grabbed her and started grinding against her. "Get off me!" She yelled. He didn't listen so she turned almost seductively and smiled. He smiled back and before he knew it her knee was connecting with his groin. "Next time keep your hands to yourself." And she walked off not noticing the stares from her table she was recieving.

She found Spike at the bar with a glass of soomething. She didn't even wan to think what and walked up to his side. He turned to look at her but didn't say anything.

"Spike can we go home? I don't want to stay here anymore and I think you've had enough to drink." She said loudly over the music.

"Yea I guess. I'll tell the guys we're leaving and then we can go." He walked unsteadily over to the table and told everyone they were leaving and they left shortly after.

The walk home was made in silence and soon they were walking in the front door. Spike looked at her and went to say something but changed his mind and looked away.

"Spike what's wrong? You haven't spoken to me since Angel left the table." She said sadly and look like she was going to cry. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh luv I wish I could tell you everything. Some things are best left unsaid though." He went to turn away but she pulled him back and grabbed his face making him look at her.

"Spike you can tell me anything you know that." She whispered and looked up at him. That was his undoing he pulled her closer tilted her face back and kissed her. At first it was sweet and then it turned passionate. Without even realizing it Buffy responded. They pulled away from one another and stared for a minute and then went back into the kiss this one more heated then the one before.

He pushed her back against the wall and used his hands and his tingue to drive her crazy. They both knew they shouldn't be doing this but neither of them cared at the moment. He picked her up gently without breaking the kiss and carried her up to his room using his foot to close the door once they were inside. He set her down slowly letting her body slide against his and moaned as her body came into contact with certain parts of his.

He broke the kiss and looked at her without saying a word but silently asking her is this is what she wanted. She nodded slightly and he went back to kissing her. She pushed his duster off his shoulders and let it drop on the floor and then his red button-up shirt was next. Breaking the kiss he removed his t-shirt and threw that into a corner and all Buffy could do was stare at the muscles being displayed before her. Curious as to how he felt she ran her hands up his chest and back down still staring at his chest. He grabbed her hands and she looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her again using his tongue to battler her own. She had been kissed before but nothing like this. It was intense and wild and everything she had ever imagined a kiss to be. He pulled away from her and grabbed the hem of her dress. This was it then no turning back now. Surprisingly she felt no fear about that just a calm feeling. Spike would take care of her, he would never hurt her. Suddenly he spoke.

"Are you sure about this Buffy? Because once I start I don't think I could stop. If you've changed your mind you can still leave now." He said slowly.

She looked up at him and smiled removing her own dress and tossing it away. "Im sure this is right where I want to be." She replied softly and all he could do was stare. She stood before him in a black strapless bra that had rhinestones on it and black low-rise boyshorts with a ruffled trim and a large rhinestone heart on the left hip. She was so tanned and gorgeous that Spike forgot how to breathe for a second. She tried to cover herself suddenly feeling shy but he grabbed her hands and moved them away from her body.

"Don't cover yourself. My god you're gorgeous." He whispered in awe. He moved her back to the bad and laid her on it still staring at her body. Moving to cover her he dipped his head in again and kissed her using all the passion and the care he had for her to show her how he felt. She grabbed his shoulders and moved against him casing his cock to rub against her and making her moan and shiver in delight.

He moved from her lips to her neck trailing kisses to her ear and sucking on it gently. then he made his way down her neck to her fabric covered breasts and sucked one peak into his mouth fabric and all. He gently bit the nub and felt it harden against the material and then kissed along her chest and repeated the actions to the other breast. Lifting her back gently he removed her bra and pulled it away from her body revealing her pert breast to his heated gaze. He went back to kissing and nibbling them but this time he was on bare skin and every feeling was increased. She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his hair clutching him to her.

After a while he started moving down her body kissing and nibbling along her skin until he came to the fabric of her panties. Hooking his fingers in them he pulled them down her body as well and tossed them away. She was embarassed to have him look at her like this and she tried to cover herself but like before when she had removed her dress ehr pulled her hands away and looked at her.

"Is every part of you beautiful?" He asked knowing there was no way to answer that. He spread her legs apart and ran his fingers up her thighs until he got to the juncture between and gently rubbed her clit knowing it would bring the most pleasure.

"Spike I feel so weird." She moaned. He looked up at her and grinned and looked back down to what he was doing. He was slowly starting to lose control but he wanted to bring her pleasure before he totally lost it. He moved his fingers down and inserted one long finger into her tight opening. She gasped and arched her hip bring his finger further into her.

"You're so tight luv, and so wet. I need to taste you." He said with a growl. He moved his face between her legs and hooked her legs over his shoulders bring his face right in front of her core. Sticking his tingue out he gently licked from top to bottom. Using his tongue he licked and sucked and nibbled in her sweet pussy until her felt her muscles tighten and heard her gasp his name n a loud moan. With one final lick he moved up her body and settled himself between her legs his cock prodding her opening, begging for entrance. he looked into her eyes and saw no fear just desire. Desire for him. Bending down he kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

At the same time he moved his hips forward entering her slowly giving her tme to adjust. When he hit her barrier though he was surprised and looked at her quickly and questioningly. "Do it Spike. I want it to be you." She whispered not breaking his gaze and with that he rocked back a bit and then thrust forward breaking through her barrier and seating himself to the hilt.

He cry of pain allerted him to the fact that she wasn't okay and he looked into her eyes seeing tears. "Hold on baby, it'll get better. I won't move till you're ready." And he didn't he waited until she didn't feel as much pain and started to experimentally move her hips before he pulled back and thrust back in. Although she gasped this one was out of pleasure and not pain and so he did it again.

They set up and rhythm moving faster and faster until he was slamming against her and she was crying his name in pleasure. When he felt her tighten around him and moved a little faster and a little harder. "Ah! Spike! Oh God!" She cried cumming hard gasping his name.

He followed her not long after with a shout of "Buffy!" and then everything was still. There were no sounds except for the beating of hearts and the heavy breathing. Rolling off of her to the side he turned her until her back was to him and pulled her closer kissing ehr shoulder and rubbing her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me Buffy?" He asked sometime later.

"You would have stopped. I didn't want you to." She replied with no shame or remourse in her voice.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same now." He told her. She didn't hear him though as she had already fallen asleep.

Noticing the change in her breathing her kissed her hair, pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep as well. Worried and yet content for the moment.


	5. Chapter 4 The Morning After

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm starting a 6 part mini series for One Tree Hill if you're a fan check it out. There are 6 different stories all based on the characters you have come to love. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Skillz are all returning but as a surprise we're bring back some old faces... Chase, Bevin, Rachel, Shelly and guess who??... Hot Uncle Cooper!! Check it out guys I think it's going to be some of my best writing. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I hope to post the next chapter soon. Thanks Guys!! Bullock512

None of the characters belong to me they all belong to Joss I just like borrowing them every now and again to give them a story spun my way.

Chapter 4- The Morning After

They didn't speak. Upon waking Buffy was a little stunned at first and then, remembering what had happened in this very room, in this very bed she sighed. Buffy knew it was wrong, something that should never have let happened, so instead of dealing with it and having that awkward conversation you know always happens the morning after something like that she got up, quietly dressed and left the room while he still slept.

Spike woke up to the feeling of Buffy leaving the bed. He knew what had happened last night was wrong and could never happen again but it still hurt to know that she was sneaking away and didn't want to face him. Respecting her wishes he didn't move and let her think he was still alseep while secretly watching her under hooded lids. She was even more beautiful in the morning light then she had been last night. As soon as the door closed behind her he sat up and rubbed his face noticing as he did that he needed to shave. He got up from the bed and looked down to see a little bit of blood stainging the sheets. Buffy's blood. Gathering up the sheets he crumpled them into a ball and threw them in the hamper and put a pair of boxers on to go take a shower.

After his shower he went downstairs and saw Buffy sitting at the island in the kitchen eating breakfast, knowing she heard him come in but not saying anything to him she stormed over to the fridge and pulled it open to get the orange juice and poured himself a glass. When she still wouldn't speak to him he slammed the fridge door making her jump and stared at her. When she finally looked up he spoke. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" She replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about luv. We have to talk 'bout last night." He said frankly.

"I don't want to talk about last night. I just think it would be best if we forgot it. Pretend it didn't happen." She told him quietly.

"I can't do that Buffy. I can't ignore what happened last night anymore then you can. Look at you, you can't even look me in the eye and when I speak you tremble. I can see it from here pet and if I can see it you can bet everyone else is going to see it." He told her a little too harshly he thought but couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

"Look Spike-" She paused. "I just think it was a mistake. I wasn't thinking clearly. It won't ever happen again."

"You're lying. You knew exactly what you were doing, you wanted me as much as I wanted you and pretending that it didn't happen won't change that." Waling around the counter to where she was sitting he turned her chair and moved closer to her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and her bottom lip trembling. "I know you want me even now. I can feel it and I know you can too." He whispered. She looked up at him and then looked away quickly. "Don't do that! Don't bloody well hide from this!" Spike growled.

"Spike I can't do this okay? I just can't. I want to pretend it never happened there is too much going on right now for me to want to deal with what happened with you and me. I'm just not up for it." She told him pleadingly.

Watching her face Spike saw how upset and confused he was so he decided to back off. "When everything with our parents has settled down we will be talking about this. We can't ignore it forever." with that said he backed away from her and left the kitchen.

Buffy heard the front door close and sighed with relief. A disaster averted at least for the moment. Getting up and cleaning her breakfast dishes she made her way to her temporary room to shower and change. After her shower and dressed and left to go for a walk.

She ended up at the beach and decided to sit and think for a while. She liked Spike had always liked him but had never let herself show it or admit to it. It was something she kept hidden because it was easier to ignore then to deal with. Spike was right though they would have to talk about it eventually but with everything that was going on with their parents she just didn't think now was the time. Realizing that she was thnking too much she decided to take a walk along the waters edge and just drift away in the sounds of the waves crashing to the shore. You could always relax at the beach.

After leaving the house and the very upset Buffy Spike decided to visit Willow. He would probably get there she should take one look at him and immediately start making cookies. She always made him cookies when things were bad or soemthing was on his mind. They helped.

Walking up the sidewalk to Willow and Oz's front door he could already smell the baking cookies which means someone had told Willow that he would probably be over at some point today. It was probably Xander because Anya would have just waltzed into the kitchen and told them to stop fighting and make up already. Why do things always have to be so complicated?!

Upon reaching the door it was suddenly opened and there stood Willow in her apron with flour and chocolate staining the front. She never could bake without making a mess.

"Spike I knew I would see you today Xander called me and said he heard you and Buffy arguing in the kitchen and that it sounded serious. Is everything okay?" She asked all in one breath.

"Not really Red." He replied as she lead him to the kitchen and the bar stools that sat at the island counter. He sat down and looked at his hands. "I slept with Buffy last night, and by slept I mean had sex with." He said in one big rush.

"Wow! Way to put that out there. Cookie?" She asked handing him and plate full. He took one and ate it quickly. "I take it things didn't go so well in the light of day then huh?" She asked with concern.

"No. She wants to pretend it didn't happen at least until things are settled between her mom and my dad." He replied.

"Well I can see where she's coming from, I mean didn't she come here to get away from all the stress this can't be helping her any. Just give her some space and let her deal with things in her own way on her own time and she'll come around. You guys will work things out you'll see." She told him softly.

He suddenly felt calm and reassured. "Thanks Red you always know what to say to make me feel better." He told her. "I gotta go now luv, have to get to class." He stood gave her and hug and took the plastic bag full of cookies she handed him before going to the front door and leaving. Walking home he thought about everything Willow had said and decided he would give Buffy her space and let her come to him to talk when she was ready.

Who knew that she would come to him to talk a few weeks later, or that the talk was not the one he was expecting...


End file.
